Le deuxième frère
by Isadriel
Summary: La tragique histoire d'amour de Cadmus Peverell, l'ancêtre de Lord Voldemort.


**Le deuxième frère

* * *

**

**Résumé : **La tragique histoire d'amour de Cadmus Peverell, l'ancêtre de Lord Voldemort.

**Disclaimers : **Tout ici, encore une fois, est propriété pleine et entière de J.K. Rowling. J'y glissera ça et là des extraits du merveilleux « Atala », de Châteaubriand, qui valent la peine d'être connus tant ils sont beaux. A consulter également, « La mort d'Atala », peinte par Girodet.

**Notes : **Rien d'original à cet OS, simplement mettre en mot ce qui n'avait été que brièvement dit, voire simplement suggéré, par J.K. Rowling.

Pour faciliter la narration déjà un peu tordue de cet OS, j'ai baptisé la fiancée de Cadmus Eurydice. L'épouse du Cadmus original (issu de la mythologie grecque), s'appelait en réalité Hermione (ou Harmonie), mais, pour ne pas embrouiller les esprits, j'ai tranché en faveur du nom de celle qui faillit s'échapper des Enfers, la dryade Eurydice. Une jolie histoire que celle d'elle et Orphée, dont je m'inspire pour cette histoire.

Je dois également signaler que, pour écrire, j'ai décidé de me fonder non pas sur le conte des Trois Frères mais sur l'hypothèse de Dumbledore :

« - (…) Les frères Peverell…

- … étaient les trois frères du conte, acheva Dumbledore en hochant la tête. Oui, je le crois. De là à penser qu'ils ont bel et bien rencontré la Mort sur un chemin solitaire… Plus vraisemblablement, il s'agissait sans doute de sorciers très doués, dangereux, qui ont réussi à créer ces puissants objets. L'histoire des Reliques de la Mort me paraît plutôt relever d'une légende issue des objets eux-mêmes. »

(Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, Chapitre 35 : King's Cross)

**Pairing : **Cadmus Peverell et OC.

**Ratings : **Après nombreuses hésitations, j'ai décidé de mettre un rating M (NC 17), cet OS présentant une **scène suggérée de suicide**, ainsi que la **mort** de la fiancée de Cadmus.

ooo

Il était étrange, à tout prendre, que Cadmus Peverell eût été l'ancêtre de Lord Voldemort. Même, on n'aurait pu imaginer filiation plus illogique. Comment deux personnes aussi différentes pouvaient-elles présenter le même patrimoine génétique ? Je veux bien sûr évoquer le fait que, si tous les deux ont voulu vaincre la Mort, l'un par la Pierre de Résurrection, l'autre de par ses Horcruxes, ce fut pour des raisons bien dissemblables.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres chercha à accéder au pouvoir absolu, et à l'immortalité, afin d'asseoir son pouvoir maléfique pour l'éternité.

Cadmus, lui, chercha, non point impunément, à obliger la Mort à lui rendre celle qu'elle lui avait pris.

Il y a deux plaies humaines qui forcent l'homme à verser le sang et à rompre les éthiques : bien différentes des Dix Plaies d'Egytpe, elles ne s'appellent pas les eaux sanglantes du Nil, les grenouilles, les poux, les mouches, la mort des troupeaux, les ulcères, la grêle, les sauterelles, ni même les ténèbres ou la mort du premier-né. Dans nos cultures, elles se nomment Amour et Ambition.

La manière dont l'Ambition broya Voldemort est bien connue, et relatée avec un irrésistible talent par la plus grande historienne de notre siècle depuis la disparition tragique de Bathilda Tourdesac : je veux bien entendu parler de Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

Cependant, la mort de Cadmus Peverell reste entourée d'un voile pudique que nul, jusque là, n'avait osé lever ; sans doute parce qu'il était indécent de lier le terrible Lord, ne serait-ce que par le sang, à une histoire aussi belle, aussi terrible, que celle de Cadmus et de sa bien-aimée.

ooo

Ce que la Mort a pris, la Mort ne le rend pas. Telle est la sentence, communément admise par l'ensemble de la Vie. Cependant, il a toujours existé des êtres, dans nos cultures, pour tenter de passer outre cette règle physique élémentaire. Outre les neuf vies des chats ou les croyances en la résurrection, ce sont les légendes grecques qui ont transmis jusqu'à nous ce mythe de _vaincre la mort_.

Ils sont les héros de la Catabase, ils s'appellent Héraclès, Enée, et même Orphée, qui chercha sans succès à soustraire aux Enfers sa bien-aimée Eurydice ; ils sont descendus dans l'Hadès et en sont revenus. Cadmus n'est autre que leur descendant spirituel.

ooo

_« La Mort avait vaincu. La respiration qu'il avait espéré voir s'affermir toute la nuit, celle qu'il avait guettée depuis les premières heures du crépuscule, la veille, s'était éteinte. Ainsi songeait Cadmus en contemplant Eurydice. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues rosies par le froid et s'écrasaient sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, sur laquelle il était toujours penché, pour entendre et respirer son souffle. Il sentait la mort refroidir peu à peu les doigts longs et fins, il voyait cette même mort, cette mort insupportable, insurmontable, donner au visage encore tordu par la douleur la rigidité du marbre. Sur le dessin délicat de sa cheville, on voyait encore les deux trous envenimés de la morsure du serpent qui lui avait ôté la vie. Autour de lui, les amis, les parents, ceux qui auraient dû assister à leur union prochaine, étouffaient leurs sanglots dans des mouchoirs et reniflaient._

La lune prêta son pâle flambeau à cette veillée funèbre. Elle se leva au milieu de la nuit, comme une blanche vestale qui vient pleurer sur le cercueil d'une compagne. Bientôt elle répandit dans les bois ce grand secret de mélancolie qu'elle aime à raconter aux vieux chênes et aux rivages antiques des mers.

ooo

_Cadmus restait inconsolable. Même la compagnie de ses deux frères, auxquels il était très attaché, ne parvenait pas à lui tirer un sourire, à apaiser la douleur lancinante de son cœur, à lui faire oublier les traits figés de la belle et jeune défunte. Tout dans la nature qui l'entourait criait son nom à peine enseveli : l'herbe verte et nouvelle du printemps était sa chevelure impétueuse, le bruit des cascades estivales ses éclats de rire, la brise d'automne son murmure et la neige encore avait la blancheur de son teint, à ceci près que Cadmus, s'il avait su la neige éphémère, croyait son Eurydice éternelle. Il n'y avait guère de vie dans celle que menait Cadmus, à présent, et c'est sur la tombe patinée d'Eurydice qu'il la passait, ses deux frères à ses côtés. Puissant sorcier, dangereusement obsédé par la perte de sa bien-aimée, Cadmus s'enferma peu à peu dans une folie douce, se livrant à diverses expériences dans l'espoir désespéré d'obliger la Mort à faire demi-tour._

_Nul ne sait à quelles pratiques lui et ses frères se livrèrent, dans le secret de la maison confinée, mais, lorsque des jours et des jours, des semaines et des semaines se furent écoulés, et que les trois frères se furent extraits des laboratoires où ils exécutaient, dans les entrailles de la demeure, leurs essais mystérieux, ils venaient mettre à jour trois objets, dont les noms sont parvenus jusqu'à nous à travers les _Contes de Beedle le Barde _et la légende des Reliques de la Mort : la puissante Baguette de Sureau d'Antioche, la Cape d'Invisibilité d'Ignotus, et la Pierre de Résurrection de Cadmus._

_Il n'est aucune personne au monde pour rendre compte des extrêmes auquel le chagrin peut pousser l'homme, et Cadmus fut lui-même l'artisan de ses impasses. Alors que ses frères, décidés à parcourir le monde armés des puissants objets qu'ils avaient créés, le quittaient, le laissant seul dans cette maison vide de toute présence, de toute chaleur humaine, il succomba à son amour, et fit tourner trois fois la pierre noire dans sa main._

_Il tressaillit en entendant le volet de l'étage supérieur claquer, et son sang se glaça lorsqu'il entendit le son de pas frêles descendre de la chambre à coucher. Terrifié par sa propre audace, il ferma un instant les yeux pour rassembler son courage. Et, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, elle était là._

_Elle n'était pas de chair, il aurait dû le voir immédiatement. Moins consistante qu'un corps réel, aussi légère qu'un souffle d'air, elle n'avait pas à proprement parler la translucidité qui caractérise les fantômes, mais ses contours se brouillaient comme s'il l'avait distinguée à travers un voile ; à travers le voile qui sépare les morts des vivants, là-bas, dans les entrailles du Ministère de la Magie, tendu sur une arcade. _

_Mais la seule qu'il voyait était ce visage qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir revoir, ces mains qu'il avait tant serrées contre lui au cours de cette funeste nuit, et il ne vit pas l'expression lointaine, à la fois triste et lugubre, qui se peignait sur les traits d'Eurydice. Les mots qu'il lui chuchota sans fin, émerveillé, se sont hélas perdus dans la nuit des temps, et nul n'a été capable de retranscrire les paroles que lui fit sa fiancée. Il est des choses qu'un mortel ne peut retenir, et les paroles des défunts en font partie. _

_Et s'il pouvait toujours la tenir dans ses bras, elle ne lui rendait pas ses étreintes. Ses lèvres restaient closes et glacées malgré l'ardeur qu'il mettait à les réchauffer des siennes. Ses yeux ne le fixaient jamais vraiment, comme si elle avait fixé non pas Cadmus, mais son reflet dans un miroir. Son corps autrefois si souple restait insensible à son contact, et sa voix autrefois si douce et éthérée avait à présent une note lugubre et triste à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait, comme un écho dans un caveau funéraire._

_Ce désir sans espoir torturait Cadmus, le rendait fou. Séparé d'elle par un voile invisible, une barrière encore plus insupportable que l'avait été celle du marbre de sa pierre tombale, il comprit qu'elle ne serait jamais véritablement sienne dans ce monde auquel elle n'appartenait pas._

ooo

_Il n'y avait qu'une solution, songeait le sorcier, désespéré. _

_Non, non, l'autodestruction n'était pas une solution acceptable, le raisonnait une agaçante petite voix. _

_La silhouette fantomatique de son aimée contemplait le paysage noyé de brume à travers la vitre glacée. Peut-être était-ce à cela que ressemblait l'autre monde d'où il l'avait arrachée. Le malaise noua à nouveau sa gorge. Comment pouvait-il se faire pardonner pour l'acte contre-nature qu'il avait initié ? Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il pourrait amener Eurydice à regagner le monde des défunts. Le seul moyen qui s'offrait à lui, c'était qu'il disparaisse, lui, celui qui l'avait fait revenir. Elle disparaitrait avec lui._

_Comme si elle avait perçu ses pensées morbides - après tout, peut-être en était-elle capable, les morts ne sont-ils pas censés être clairvoyants ? -, Eurydice se tourna vers lui. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle lui était revenue, il lut, creusé sur ses joues pâles, un intense espoir et même, qui sait, un éclat qui ressemblait à de l'amour. Il n'y avait plus à hésiter ; ce sourire, pour lequel il aurait tout donné, pour lequel il avait tout fait, scella sa décision._

ooo

_Lorsqu'on le retrouva, tournant lentement sur lui-même sous la poutre massive du plafond, on ne comprit pas pourquoi c'était un sourire, et non pas la souffrance, qui tordait ses lèvres exsangues. »_

ooo

Quand la Mort a pris, la Mort ne rend pas.


End file.
